kriegsmarine vol 1
by akira akagami
Summary: i am bad at the summary so..well um..the story is about aircraft carrier from german named zeppelin. he was joint the imperial japanesse to study from the japanese carrier.hope you guys enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 :** **respective viewpoint**_

 **German aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelinn,** it was my name since I born in this new human form. I have a long black hair, wearing some black t-skirt and long pants, and a cheest my previous life I was great aircraft carrier made in Deutsche Werke naval base. I the only aircraft carrier on german and represented part of the _Kriegsmarine_ ' s attempt to create a well-balanced oceangoing fleet, capable of projecting German naval power far beyond the narrow confines of the Baltic and North Seas.

But…it all a lie…

When I first made I have many obstacle and I was not completed and was never operational due to shifting construction priorities necessitated by the war. remained in the Baltic for the duration of the war; with Germany's defeat imminent, the crew scuttled me just outside Stettin in March 1945.

In the end The Soviet Union raised me in March 1946, and I was ultimately sunk in weapons tests north of Poland 17 months later. The wreck was discovered by a Polish survey ship in July 2006.

 _ **pathetic is not it?**_

I felt very shame you know? I just made to become a target ship, a tool that be use to weapon test. I always having a daydream to figh along side _Bismarck-class_ and other ship of _kriegsmarine_ but no matter I try the past wont changes and they will not stop laught at me.

I felt very odd…

 _ **Kure naval arsenal : Ui office room.**_

I enter the admiral room and saw young woman sitting on the chair, from the look I can tell that she was the admiral in this naval base. Beside her there was another girl standing on her said, she wearing a maiden cloths with blue short dress and a chest protector.

I walk and stand In front of admiral "my name is graff zeppelin! I was a part of kriegsmarines…I made at deutsche, I was made to attempt to create a well-balanced oceangoing fleet, capable of projecting German naval power far beyond the narrow confines of the Baltic and North Seas….. oh one more thing….i am a boy"

The admiral smile at me "okey…my name is Ui kannagi, I will become you admiral…and here is kaga…she will be your teacher, I hope you can getting a long"

Kaga look at me she then taking a step toward me " I am the first carrier division kaga….i will become you teacher…."

"okey….you guys may leave and having fun"

We give admiral a salutation before left the room. I walk beside kaga, damn she look beautiful. She look at me, some how she look unhappy.

"listend….."said her.

"yes?"

"did you know the reason why you moved here?"she ask.

"i…umm, to study about the first carrier division, to increase the skill that I have and the top of that…to…to match akagi!"

Kaga remind silent for a while she then stare at me with a cold eyes. Anger has been fully her heart. I start shiver when her cold eyes meet my eyes.

" _ **whats make you think that you can match akagi?!"**_

"i..umm..i.."

"why every one said some think like that…..they forget about akagi and then they send a new kid, just what the admiral thinking is? I don't understand….we gonna start the training but I will not make you to surpass akagi-san or match her!"

I remind silent for a while, i didnt know that japanese aircraft carrier can be this scary, she also become hate me.

"what are you doing…we gonna start the practice!"

"ah..so..sorry, I will be there soon"

* * *

 _ **Aircraft carrier training room : 12:00 pm**_

After a long walk from admiral office we arrived at some training area. Its located neer the ocean cliff. The training room was more like a Japanese inner house with tatami floor, white paint wall,and many arrow and bow on the shelf.

"we start the traning now..let me see what can you do….."said kaga while sitting on the floor. I take a bow on the shelf and one arrow from the small barrel beside the bow shelf.

Slowly I pull the bow string along side with the arrow. I take deep breath and stare at the target that located on the top of the ocean. Be patient and make your selft calm.

"what..are you doing?"ask kaga.

"i..i try to aim at the target…"answer me

She make a big sigh and then she glare at me "if this is not a training you will be same as dead" she taking her bow and a single arrow " if you want aim the target at least its need taking only for a 10 second" she shoot her arrow, it turn into a single zero plane and then the plane shoot directly to the target.

"woahh…."said me.

"just what every one suspect from you….you even don't know the basic of shooting arrow, I cant believe why the admiral order me to train you"

She grab another arrow and then glare at me "you better sit and watch….make sure you study and remember every thing because one week later there will be a big scale of sortie and assault to seize every thing that lose before"

"yes..maam"said me while sitting on the tatami floor like a child that get scolded by his mother.

* * *

 **Aircraft carrier dorm : afternoon,16:00 pm**

I walk at the dorm, man I feel very tired and want to goes to the dock for relieve my self after having a rought training with kaga.

"hey you there how the training goes?"

I turn around and saw two young lady approaching me. One with long white hair and one with brown hair with two pony tail. I know them, they are the carriear from division five, shoukaku and zuikaku.

"hey whats up?!"said shoukaku.

"are you alright look likes you need to goes to the dock?"said zuikaku with a worried face.

"yeah..but the dock was full and the other is more need than me"answer me "anyway..you guys look mess up too….so…how does it feel?"

"feels what?"ask zuikaku and shoukaku.

"the sortie….how you guys feels when fight the enemy?"

They both stare at me " well…some times its will be scary you know, but well it will be fun some time when you saw the enemy was sunk and burn in the same time"said zuikaku, this actually bring some bad memory for me.

"oh..well, thank you to worry me..i will leaving now"said me while walking away from them.

"it's a weird guy"said zuikaku.

"don't said that zuikaku…he look some how a nice personto me"said shoukaku "I am sure…he just need more time"

"his teacher was her….just what admiral think is?"

"I wonder too zuikaku..anyway his right, we probably need taking a bath too"sugest shoukaku "fine, but this time let me comb your hair shoukaku-nee?!"ask zuikaku.

"fine..just only this time"

* * *

 **The first carrier division room : 19:00 pm**

The night finaly come and this mean the time to the fleet to sleep, well I little surprise that they apply a curfew in this naval base, Japanese seems to be very strict in enforcing the rules very different with german.

I was sitting while writing on my diary on the big desk, the room in here was nice, it have a tatami floor, one big wood cabinets,one wooden bed and one bunk beds. The wall was paint with blue sky color.

"…zzzz….zzzz…"

I heard kaga snoring, she must be very tired after teach me over and over again, I felt very guilty ,its realt hard to shoot the this keep up I cant achieve my goals or even worse get scuttled again, I need to more practice over and over again.

"…hmm..didn't I tell you to goes to sleep?"

Suddenly kaga was awake from her sleep. I try to hiden my diary, its not like I am hide some thing very suspicious from her, well I guess you guys will understand when you want some one to not knowing your secret.

"..i will soon sleep..i..i just need to goes to the bathroom"

"I see…please sleep, because tomorrow we gonna start the practice in early morning…"said kaga while bend over her selft under the blanket "…and..graft zeppelin"

"just zeppe is fine"said me

"fine….i just want to say..sorry about what I told you this morning….i should not let personal matter getting mixed on admiral order…I may not make you match akagi but I will make sure to make you a real aircraft carrier"

"I see..thank you kaga-san"said me with a big smile on my face "then excuse me..i will soon come back and get sleep"

Kaga just nodded, she then close her eyes and fall into a big slumber. I close my books with smile that still sign on my face.i hide my diary book on my suitcase , hope no one will find out.

* * *

 _ **Morning, aircraft carrier training room : 06:30**_

"again! You do some mistake…..you keep miss shooting from the target!"

Again and again I keep miss shooting the target. Its was damn hard to aim the target and kaga always disturb me by calling my name or something that can distracted me.

After 3 hours we get some rest, I am glad that finaly she stop scolding me and yell at me. Why I keep fail and fail again? I wonder if this related to my past as a real ship. To be honest I doubt my self that I can made it.

"listen….i will ask the admiral to give you other teacher.."

"what, but why kaga-san?"ask me.

"you difficult to be taught…the prove is that you keep making same mistake"

"but i-!"

Kaga suddenly stand up "if you want me to keep teaching you then you must proved to me that you can shoot the target….it will be useless if you can't do some basick level…I give you a time to practice until the sun almost set…if you cant do it then I ask the other from carrier of two division"

"i…"just when I want to talk kaga left me "will try..my best"said this is so…uneasy, no matter what I try it over and over again I cant shoot the target accurately. I need a help, should I ask this to others carrier? No wait….they went for a sortie today and will retun on the next month.

Well I need a some one but who? There is no carrier now except kaga here and it will be not a good Idea since she look angry to me. I keep thinking but could get answer.

"guess..i will goes to library"

When I walk on the hallway I meet with shoukaku,she wear a pink yukata judging from her appearance she must be taking a moderate damage.

"oh, hai there..umm..what is your name once again..umm..zepp…zeppe.."

"its zeppelin..but you can call me zeppe if you want"said me.

"okey…then zeppe, how is you practice with kaga?"

"….it didn't work at all, I keep doing same mistake again and again. She must be dissepoint with me, she even said that she will ask other carrier to teach me!"

"I see…that must be tought for you…."said shoukaku.

"by the way shoukaku-san..whats happend to you, did you get shoot or bombed by the abyssal?"

"no...you see..some time i doing some thing reckless and put my self into a trouble..you know the rumor arent you?"

i thiking for a while until i figure out what shoukaku means, if i'm not mistake there was a nickname that kanmusu give to her but i could not recall it. the name that related to unlucky girl or some thing..umm oh i know.

"its unfortunate kanmusume!"

* _crash!*_

she sudenly falling into ground with depression aura coiling on her. slowly she then crying in loud voice.i must be hitting the spot that make her become very desperate and her despair switch was turn on and make her get into sulky mode.

"..ca..calm down shoukaku-san!i..ii..i dont think that you are less fortunate,for me you are quiet luck one..i..i mean..you have beautiful face, silky hair, anyway from any point of view you are good looking..but not just that..i mean you already makes a good record! like..umm..oh yeah, like the Battle of the philipphine see!"

"uwaaaaa!"she screaming even more louder from look like mentioning the philipphine sea is a taboo word.

"p..please calm down..i..umm,thats it, shokaku-san how about i treat you some food on mammiya cafe?!i have a lot voucher that i get from admiral yesterday!"

" _sob...sob.._ realy...then i can order anything that i want?"

"umm...well..yeah.."

"yeah!then what we waiting for let go to mammiya cafe!"

* * *

 **Mamiya café**

When we enter the café its look empty, well almost empty because I saw kaga was sitting near the window while eating some parfait. we then walk away to some table which is not far from kaga table.

Mammiya then walk to ours table while holding some note and pen on her hand. She write our order, shokaku takes some special breakfeast and I take some parfait with me, she then left us and running away to kitchen and start making ours order.

"so..what kind problem that bothering you?"ask zukaku.

"well…I just cant iam the target very well, I keep messing around over and over again…kaga said that I should not taking so much time when aiming the target but the result makes me shooting throuht the target and not hitting it!"

"I see…well, its normal its fine you know…I remember when zuikaku still in level 1, she always making same mistake like you, she couldnt aiming the target very well"

"she did, then how many time she need to fix her problem?!"

"we see..umm…I guess its take five or six month to her.."

No way, that's to much from the time limit that kaga gived to me. I need to figure out some way to solve my problem before the sun was set, that's mean I have six hours left before the time is up.

"here is your order..is there any you want to order again?"ask mammiya.

"no, thanks mammiya-san"said shoukaku then mammiya left us. shokaku seems enjoyed her breakfeast, the food that she order are quite luxurious looking, i hoppe the voucher was enought so my wallet will not taking a heavy damage. i eat the parfait, its realy delicious. Its realy sweet and cold, I like it very like it.

"did you enjoy the parfait?"ask shoukaku.

"yess..i like this parfait, mammiya-san must be very skill full on cooking"

"yes indeed, she realy know how to makes some food"

"I see….but, I wonder if she not lonely…from what I heard she always spend her time in this café and never went for a sortie,thought she was also kamusu, but did she ever felt boring?"

Shokaku smile to me " well…once in a while I have that question on my mind and then I ask her, that time she said that she was never boring and lonely at all…the reason is quiet simple..its because she like it…she like when we gather around and having chat, she like when we can makes a big smile while eating ours food…thought she never going on sortie with us but as long she can cook for us she always feels that she always with us"

"I see…."

"zeppe..listend to me…every one have their own respective viewpoint, maybe you need to find some you respective view point"

"I see….then I should not wasted more time, I shall soon start my training again"

"glad to heard that..then i gonna watch you today..i will help you"

"realy?!"

"yes indeed..anyway i gonna help you...i want to watch you surprise her and the top of that..ufufu, i want to make her fealing desperated when she from the vital fleet cant even teaching a single aircraft..fufufu, wathing her become upset while me laughing behind her, isnt it the best?"

"uh..umm"

"just jooking"

Kaga who was sitting not far from them was watching over zeppelin and shoukaku, a glimpse of memory was sighted on her mind. That time she ate with akagi and it was exactly like zeppelin and shoukaku right now.

" _hey akagi-san, whats makes us different than any other fleet?"_

" _hmm…lets see..kaga why you fighting?"_

"… _I fighting for you sake akagi-san…you are my sister…"_

" _see…. there you answer"_

"… _..i don't get it"_

" _then let me put it simple….we may be almost same with other, the only thing that makes us different is our class but I think some thing is much much more different is the intention…the intention with many version is some think is diffrent and yet bounding us"_

Kaga remind silent and a tears was falling into her cheek. That time is almost exactly like this time, the place and the time almost same. Odd, very odd that was kaga thinking. Is he some how connected to her? Its almost like a de javu to her.

(akagi-san…if you are here just what will you be said….)

Kaga look at her parfait, she a eat the parfait with her spoon. Its taste just like a ordinary parfait, thought it taste very delicious when some one very important eat a longside her. At first it taste very sweet, but know….its just ordinary. She want to come back at that old time, the time when she watch over her beloved sister eating the parfait and left some little remaining ice cream on her cheek, then she will wipe it out and makes a such hot scene but end up with laught.

Kaga then rise from her chair and walk toward me. She touch my shoulder "..i will wait…make sure don't waste much time…and one more…please don't push your self" said her then left the café. I remind silent, did she just say some thing to support me or insult me? I wonder.

 _ **Aircraft carrier training room : afternoon, 05:00 pm**_

Again and again I fail again. Shoukaku look very worry, she afraid if I fail and kaga will ask other to teach me. She wouldn't mind to teach me but kaga was refuse.

" _I will not let the carrier of grub five for teaching him….its only make it even worse than before"_ that's what she said.

Kaga just remind silent, she just sitting on the tatami floor and watch over me. I take one arrow from the barrel, it's the last arrow, that's means I only have single chages and if this arrow miss I also gonna lose my changes here.

"you better hury up…the sun is almost set"said kaga.

Damn! She was right, the sun start set and the sky color slowly turn into orange. I pull my bow string and sweat start wetting my forehead.

One more time…but I know this will gonna miss from target again.

" _you need to find some respective point"_

I opend my eyes and figure out some way, though it maybe work or not but I guess this is worth it. If I gonna fail I must fail with pride full.

I flip the bow horizontally and aim the I can cleary see the target now, I will made it. I shoot the arrow and it turn into a zero plane. The sun was now completely set and the ligh was off.

Did I fail?

*bam!*

I heard a loud voice from the ocean. Did the plane shoot the target? I hoppe it is because if doesn't then I will jump from the tip of the clift.

"did it works?" ask shoukaku.

Kaga than stand up from the floor and then she shoot some burning arrow. When the the arrow hitting the target, we saw some hole in it, yess I made . kaga then makes a big sight before stare at me and walking toward us.

"you made it…as my promise I will teach you again…"

"the..then, that's mean that you still accept me as a student?!"

"no..i didn't "

I got startled. Why? I thought that I already made it and she promise to me that she will accept me "why?! I thought that you said that you will teach me!"yell me. Kaga just remind silent for a while.

"listend..since when I said that I will accept you as my student?"

"that's…you right"

"don't get it wrong…..i said that I teach you but not making you to become my student…you are now more enough than that….you are my comrade…"

Kaga then walk toward door and then stand still for a while "its start getting late…I will went to mammiya café for dinner..feel free to joint me graf zeppelin"said kaga then vanishe throught the door.

I look at shoukaku and then I hug her very thigly "thanks shoukaku!i will pay you for teaching me..so you can ask me anything!"

"t..then, please let me go….its very embarrassing if some one see us like this"

I let go shoukaku and jumped on the floor, I finaly made it now I just need to keep practice along side kaga. In other side Shoukaku seems very enjoyed my achievement, she smile with big red on her cheeks. I pull her hand and that makes her got little surprise.

"w..what are you doing?!"yell her to me.

"today lets celebrate my achievement!i will pay for the food so don't hold it, order any food you want shoukaku!"

"w..wait, just calm down please!"yell shoukaku.

* * *

 _ **The first carrier division room : 19:00 pm**_

I was sitting on the chair and once again I write my day on my diary. Today I made it! I made it! With this I am sure that I will achive my goals and fullfil my objeck.

I took some picture from my bag. It have a brown frame with a picture inside it. On the picture there was a girl with golden blonde hair, she wearing a battleship costume while holding my hand. She was some one very importand to me before and she was the reason why I am so persistent to never give up.

" _Bismarck.. did you know, today i manage to hitting the target!"_

Just when I spacing around kaga entered the room. She wearing some pink yukata and her still soaked with the water. She look at me who was now sitting on the window, for once she ignored me but then she speak to me.

"….is there something wrong zeppelin?"

"ah kaga..no…umm..nothing"

"I see..then you better sleep soon because we will having more practice tomorrow"

I put the picture to my suitcase and then lie down on the futon, I hold my bolster pillow very thigly while cuddle my face on it. Kaga then dooze off the ligh and lie down on her bed. She look at me who was still cuddle my face on my bolster.

"…hey…."said kaga who was break the silence "whats are you fighting for?"ask her "hmm…what I fighting for huh…..hmm, I guess is for my existence"answer me, kaga then look at me "you..existence?"said her "yes…you see, I was build in german Deutsche Werke naval base, but I never have any pride at all. no one or any body that notice me, they always laughing me and always said that I was useless"

"maybe I just exist to getting suffer….such fool of me"said me "but..if the time have come when I was needed by every one I will make sure that I will coming…."

Kaga then get startled, her eyes was widen open and some pices of memory was sighten on her that moment zeppelin said some thing that akagi said before and that make kaga want to cry, but she endured it and turn her head.

The one who always act cool and solid that was kaga before akagi left. She is now more centimental, easy to cry, her pride as the carrier of division one was washed away with her sister death.

"you…some how reminds me to her"

"what?"said me

"nothing…we should sleep soon….good night"kaga then curly up her self with her blanket and pretend to sleep.

"well…good night, kaga"said me then fall to sleep.

 _ **Mean while :Ui office room**_

"admiral,are you sure about this..to send aircraft carrier kaga and graf zeppelin to joint in AMO (just fanmade) operation?" ask nagato "well..we don't have any option, the enemy has increase their air territory…that why the H.Q order me to send a back up"

"but admiral…from my point of view, graf zeppelin is not ready to launched yet..if he does..i afraid he will be sunk….and kaga, she still have some trauma from previous operation…"

"that's why nagato..i want you as the flagship to protect them..i want you to escort them to turk island, I already makes the assigned group to escort the carrier a long side of you..when you arrived, please give this to her"said yummy while lend nagato some scrool.

"please don't opened now…promise me no matter what, you should not let anything happened to that scrool"

"yes..i will protect this scrool with my all life"

"good now you can go now"

Nagato then give the admiral salutation before left the room. Mean while yummy seem very concern about some thing. She opened the window and look at the moon, she claps her hand and then pray to the god.

" _hoppe they will coming home…all of them"_ said yummy.

 ** _To be continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : the Re-class

**Chapter 2 : begind the operation !**

I slowly open my eyes and screatch my body, uuhm…this place was very cold very different with german.i get up from my futon, I roll it and put it inside the tatami cupboard. I seek at the clock and It seem still 04:00 am in the morning.

"you woke up early"said kaga who was still sleeping on her turn her gaze to me then sat on the bed.

"ah, guten morgen kaga-san"greeting me.

"..good morning, is still early in the morning..why don't you get to sleep again?"ask kaga, I shake my head "its fine, I gonna taking some exercise before our training" said me "but it still 04:00 am in the morning…don't push your self"added her.

"its fine..this is my habbit so its fine"said me then I took my P.E uniform "then kaga-san..please excuse me" said me then walk out from the room. kaga just remind silent, for a while she thinking about joint me before she rise up from her bed . she then took her P.E uniform and walking out from her room.

"..wait.."said kaga ,I turn my gaze and saw her walk toward me "…..lets having exercise together…you wont mind?"said her "well of course not, let have exercise together"said me.

After changing the uniform we goes to the field, damn it was very cold when the morning breaze blowing my body. Now we standing on the field. We do some little exercise, kaga seem ignored the cold while I shivering from the breaze.

"are you cold?"ask her.

"uumm..n..nope..i am fine" said me.

"don't lie….if you want to go back, you can go back to the dorm"said her.

"then kaga-san will be alone..i as man will not let a girl doing some exercise alone!"

"…fine…it maybe not helping at all but..please come here"said kaga, I then walking toward her. She then put both her hand to my cheek. It felt very warm and comfortable "thanks kaga-san"said me "..don't sweat it...just litte more.."said her.

"you guys seems very close now"said mutsu who was standing and stare at us while crossing her hand on her chest, kaga then quickly pull her hand off from my cheek and taking few stape from me.

"mutsu-san..please don't thinking wrong..kaga-san just..well..she just..errr..um..oh right she just try to get rid of the cold from my body..yeah, just that"

"ufufufu..realy, but you guys look some how very romantic ..i know you just get assigned here yesterday, but to you to make kaga fall for you..man you sure a lady killer!"said mutsu.

"..i..i am not!"deny me.

"ufufu..fine, I just tease you..any way, I hope you ready because today we got a operation to do!"

"what?!but..i..i.."

"what is the meaning of this…he just get assigned her today, his not ready for launching yet and his skill is still poor..he will sunk in a few minute before launching plane..i deceline it!"said kaga "his not ready..i will talk to admiral!"added her.

"but this is the H.Q order..today, you and zeppelin will goes on mission escorted by the grup that will assigned, I am sorry but order is order"said mutsu in sad tone.

"but-"kaga want to speak but nagato suddenly come and interup her "no but!did you just heard that..this is are order from H.Q..the order from H.Q is absolute and cant be deceline"

"but..he doesn't ready yet..his skill is still poor!"

"i know that the order are unreliable, but no matter his skill good or not the fleet is fleet..order is order!he will sunk in pride or sunk in a shame! Don't you forget he is a fleet same like us..if he sunk then sunk….he may choose, sink in the battle or get scuttled!"

i remind silent, sctutle is the word that i hate the remind me to my old bad dream and triggering some bad memory from my past too, I hate it and I don't want to remember it anymore.

"….i see..i understand secretary ship nagato..i graf zeppelin..even today or tomorrow or day after tomory I prefer sunk in pride rather get scuttled..i graf zeppelin more prefer sunk and explode ,tear apart or die in horrible way rather become a target for test!"

"kaga-san…thank you to take my side, i..realy appreciate it.."said me then walk away and don't look at them.

"where are you going graf zeppelin!"yell nagato but I just ignored and leave them "you-!"when nagato want to chase me mutsu hold her hand and stop her "let him be…he need more time"said mutsu "but-!"just when nagato want to speak mutsu touch her mouth with her finger.

"give him more time…just a few minute…."said mutsu then she turn her gaze at kaga "you better after him..i believe he needs you"said mutsu.

"yes..then excuse me..mutsu..and secretary ship..nagato!"said kaga. She some how said nagato name little bit high. Kaga then left them.

"..mutsu…I am the worse right"said nagato, her voice seem little shaky "…..why i am doing that...i did a horrible thing.."said nagato.

"its okay..you said what you need to say.."

* * *

 _ **NAGATO P.O.V**_

After what I did to zeppelin I some how felt very guilty to him saying some thing about " _he may choose, sink in the battle or get scuttled!"_ just what happend to me? I yell at him like that and didnt considered his fealing at all.i must be do some bad thing already and I hoppe can take it back.i wonder if he can forgive me.

I stopped on admiral room, just when I want to decided to enter I heard zeppelin voice and admiral, they seems in some sort converstation. I want to enter but some how I think its just better for me to wait. I take a sit on near chair.

" _I am sorry zeppelin…for you to get into operation even you not ready"_

I can heard them converstation even I don't want to I can heard them very cleary.

" _its okay admiral..i am fine even if today on the way or tomorrow on the operation I sunk….as long I can launching my plane is satisfied my enough.. I will not having a regreat"_

" _thanks for you care..but I also surprise that even the german give their permission to launch you…I just don't get it"_

" _its fine admiral..but I have a request to you"_

" _what is it zeppelin?"_

"… _.there are two request..first if I sunk I want gut scuttled by kaga or any fleet..i more preffer sunk by friend rather fall into enemy hand and second, I want you to give this..this diary book I want you to give this to bismarck..she always like reading my diary, she said that is like a story.._ _though she will be sad if i didn't give to her directly"_

" _I see…I will make sure to give this to her.."_

"thank you admiral..ah but you can not read it, you know it will be embarrassing if you found out about my secret"

"i see..okay, i promise that i wouldn't read it and i will give this to bismarck if anything happen to you..if there is no more that you want to discuss with me then you may leave"

" _then admiral..please excuse me"_

The door was slowly open and zeppelin walking out from the door. He look at me then bow down for a while before left and walk away on the hall.i enter the room and saw admiral was sitting and her chair while put some book on her cupboard.

"admiral, I need to talk to you…."

"what is it nagato?"said Ui while still reading the book.

"..about..today operation…can you ask the H.Q to changes graf zeppelin with other aircraft? I my self was dissagree about it…from my point of view zeppelin seem still lack of skill and experiance, i am afraid that he maybe sunk"

"the problem is not about his skill but how much he willing to fight…he maybe week but some how I felt that he can fight a strom….i believe he will not sunk…not today not tomorrow but maybe some day"

I remend silent "….admiral…from you point of fiew..just what am I and the other fleet for you?"ask me "hmm…you guys a girl…but you guys also a ship….for me you guys is not a tool that use to break and can be build again..no I hate to someone who thingking about that!"

Even the admiral who was humand hate about that. I my self as kanmusu talk like that to other fleet without considered about his fealing.i am the worse….the worse, why? Please redo all of this, I begging for a changes.

"admiral…i-never mind…please excuse me, I will announcement the fleet that will assigned today"

"I see…but nagato, please talk to graf zeppelin you just need to know about him"

I give her salutation before left the room. I walk on the hall and not far from that I saw zeppelin was talking with girl of destroyer division six. He talk a lot and smile a lot, he was friendly. They look very interested to him.

"then please excuse mu…hope we can meet again"said him before left the kid. I walking to them "you guys seems very like him"said me "se..secretary ship nagato…goo..good moring nano desu!"said inazuma then they give me a salutation.

"good morning too, what are you guys taking to him?"ask me

"I ask him, how can he have such beautiful lady face but he just smile and laugh!"said akatsuki.

"he was very kind, I like him!"said ikazuchi.

"horosho…"

"I see…please take a rest, I know you guys was having a hard day yesterday, you have to make sure to keep you body warm and healty..there still two month before the full scale sortie and the admiral want to have you guys on good condition"

"yes!"said them before left me and running away on corridor.

To watch them running away like this….i wonder what is the different between us and humand, I cant tell and this is making me confused about my self. I nagato was always pretending firm in front of other people but behind this act, i want to some one to care about me….how to put it out..i want to some one els to discover my soft side.

"nagato-san…"

Just when I spacing around zeppelin was suddenly appear and touch my shoulder. I look at him "zeppelin..you.."

"nagato-san..please calm down, I maybe..well..i just want to said that as flag ship you need to look cool..ah but I guess you can some time act more girlish too, you know nagato-san even you look firm you face is still preety!"

"you….."I felt some how..little happy to some one said about preety rather cool to me "hmpft..flattering me, just said what you want"said me, why again I said some thing very bad and unnecessary like this.

"no..i just said because it was the truth…but sorry if I some how make you mad..i wont said again, anyway the admiral give me a order to take you to eat a breakfast"

"..i am fine…"said me

"but he said that no matter what I must take you to mammiya café even if I have to drag you..but, I guess that will be so hars is it?"

"..you…fine, I go with you"said me the we walk on the hallway " graft zeppeling"said me and then he turn his gaze at me "ah..please just call me zeppelin to short…is there anything wrong?"ask him.

"listend…about this morning…."

"its fine nagato-san…you not the only one said about that, I heard it more than one hundred time or more but for me is not some thing bad because it was true…I know that you don't realy mean it saying some thing about that!"said him

No…you are wrong I that time was serious saying some thing like that!why don't he understand.

"even you serious nagato-san..i know that was for my sake, then I will prove to you that I will not sunk, I make sure to make every one that laugh at me will take back they own word!just watch!"said him in loud voice.

"I see….then today prove to me that you will arrived on turk island!prove to me and I will take my word back, I even will bow down to you and that was a promise..but if you fail then I will gonna smack that smile from you face!"

"fine then!"said him.

This is some how…how should I put it, very fun…I never felt this energized. Some one is challenge me and I felt I just want to win agains him, but still I need to apologize to him.

"zeppelin…I just want to said..sorry about what I said on this morning, please forgive me"said me, but he just smile and said that it was fine and he already forgive me.

 **Writer P.O.V**

Not far from zeppelin and nagato , mutsu was leaning against the wall while hide on the shadow. She look very happy to see her sister was having a excited conversasion with some how and erase her awkwardness to the person that she just hurt.

"did they already make up?"said admiral who was just come out from her room.

"yes…but some how this is turn into some thing very interested, shall I participated too admiral?"

"well of course..why not mutsu, why don't you add more little spicy to him"

"alright admiral!

 _ **Aircraft carrier dormitory : the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **carrier devision.**_

Zeppelin took the picture frame out from his suitcase. He said that to the person on that picture about what happen yesterday and this morning. Just when he about to cry kaga enter the room, she know that zeppelin want to cry but she didn't want to make it even worse so she just remind silent.

"ah..kaga-san you surprise me!"said zeppelin.

"I am sorry….please take you time before we left..i also want to do some thing"said kaga before she sit down on tatami floor while facing the window, well not to window but to some picture on it.

"akagi-san..please bless me with courage and lucky….today I gonna going on sortie and I will to show them that the pride of carrier division one is still exist..i will not lose to carrier division five…please watch me from there"pray kaga then she look at zeppelin who was standing sitting not from her, she then whisper " _please take care of him as well….bless him with more luck and give him more guts and courage..protect him..no,,please protecting us so we all can go home"_

"are you don't yet?"ask kaga to zeppelin "yes..sorry for taking your time kaga-san, shall we go off now?"ask zeppelin then kaga noded and then they left their room.

"hey..kaga-san….i am sorry for any trouble that I have gived to you"said zeppelin.

"what was that for…are you realy thinking that you gonna sunk today?"said kaga with unpleasant face.

"nope…I will not sunk today..or tomorrow, if sunk then that time when I cant protect every one"

Again a same word which exactly like akagi said was come out from his mouth, kaga felt very confused by his act and wonder why he can said twice word that same like it be he was a reincarnation from akagi, but that's too odd to thingking that way.

At that time kaga just wonder it, why some how she felt some nostalgic fealing for this person…that fealing..and that person..just what is the meaning of this it be this person have something that can not be seen by the eye, just what is it?she wonder.

"then kaga-san…if I win..no..if I can sunk many ship today, will you praise me or give me some reward?"

"….fine..if you manage to sunk a single destroyer then I will give you a reward"

We finaly went for a sortie, I some felt very nervous but I need to erase that from my mind because I don't want to look like a coward in front of every one, no I shall not bring a shame to german.

After three hours of sailing we have not encounter any enemy vessel on the way, I wonder are they maybe prepare some trap or ambush, well hope that wont keep looking for some thing very specious while mutsu was watching from the back just to make sure that every is okay.

I and kaga was guard by four destroyer from ayanami class, oboro,akebono,sazanami, and ushio and two ligh cruiser kuma and tama.

"…"

Kaga keep staring at me, I wonder what are she thinking for, is she worried about me? Then I should act some thing that would make her worried.

"… a massage has been confirm from base…there are storm coming on this way!"

"I see..fleet! make the diamond formation! We should guard the carrier at any cost,becare full and stay alert!"

"haii!"

Just a few hours later we entered the storm, man every thing was mess up. Its very hard to sail, the current and wave was damn crazy I felt that I migh puke by any moment. But still hehehe this very fun even the light cruiser tama and kuma enjoy this.

"..the enemy has been spotted!two battleship ru-class and a several destroyer was sighted ahead!"

"what?!all destroyer guard the carrier!mutsu and light cruiser tama and kuma will come with me, we gonna face the enemy!"

Nagato and other fleet was going ahead while me and kaga just remind in our position while guard by the destroyer far from us nagato and others was fighting realy hard, I can even heard a gun fired and a big smoke was coming from ahead.

But suddenly a shell was coming from above and manage hit two destroyer who was guard us. When I turn my gaze I saw other battleship, it was Re-class!she suddenly appear behind us and from from four destroyer vessel was heavy damage, I quickly grab them before another shell was manage to hit them.

"zeppelin-san.."

"its okay…"

We got split up, kaga try to stop me but I just ignored her because for me it wil be the best if we not gather around so we cant be a easy Re-class was chasing after me, I need to fight back but I cant do it while carry the destroyer with me.

"zeppelin-san…please leave us and..run…"

I get startled and almost having a panick attack but I must not give up right now, I don't want another accident hapend again for a second time, I can call nagato or other vessel right now because they stil busy fighting on the front line, I need to strike back the Re-class but first I need a changes to do that.

The water keep splashed when Re-class shell hitting the water surface near me and the destroyer.i need to find a opening to attack her but with the shell that keep coming at me I cant find it at all.

" _thinking zeppelin think!find it…the opening..wait..the opening, that's it!..the squall..i need to find a opened squall!"_

I look from behind for a while and its seems like the Re-class still following me. I need to take her to opened squall so I can launch my bomber to attack before she notice I must find the opened squall!but..the cloud is too thick, I need to find the thin cloud that maybe opened.

I keep looking around and finally saw it, just not far from my position there are huge opened squall right in front of my eyes. God you are so kind, fine this time I prove that I will sunk the enemy vessel, I will changes my history line.

"you guys run I will distrack the Re-class!"

"but.."

"just do it, call nagato and meet me at the out side of the storm!"

"but..we"

"do it or we all gonna sunk!"yell at the destroyer and so we dispersed but the good thing is the Re-class still following me from now lets start the phase one of the plan, firstly launch the bomber.

I take one arrow and the shoot it to the opened cloud before the cloud get closed by wind. Then the second plan..i need to make sure that Re-class was still following me to the opened squall. I look behind and the Re-class is still following me but some thing bad happened. The squall slowly get covered again and not just that…I got trapped when I saw I big clift was suddenly appear in front of me.

"no..way…"

I look around but I didn't found any a way out. I trapped like a mice that conered by a cat. My body start shivering when the Re-class was smirking and aim her gun turret at me.i will gonna sunk….that was I thinking first but then..well guess the god is still at my side and give me some miracle, the squall was suddenly open and my talented girl was coming down from the sky.

The Re-class getting bombed by my planes, they circled the Re-class and prevent her for shooting at me.i take another opportunity and launched my plan Re-class was screaming in pain when her flesh slowly getting burn by the hours later the Re-class was manage to taking down and burn into the fire.

I finaly manage to sunk the enemy vessel and is not a destroyer but a Battleship, the fast Battleship and I cant sunk it..man I was happy very happy so that I can fly right talented girl was landing on my fligh deck, of course didn't forget to say thank you to them before they turn into a bow again.

"yess..i did it!"

I enjoyed when saw the fire was slowly burning the Re-class, the smoke around it start become very thick and covered my when I be careless she suddenly appear from the under water, I want to dodge it but she rapidly wrapping her tail into my neck and start strangle me.

"guh..let..me go!"

"ufufu..not..bad..not bad at all..the truth is I was getting surprise…that you..manage to make this…lot injured on me…but that piss me off!...i make sure to tear you a part..starting from your hand…and then you leg…but its to shame for you…to sunk today.."

I try to struggle but the tail that wrapped on my neck was very strong and cant be released.i start give up and my breath began to run out. Will I dead with this way? Though a second ago I was jumping in a joy but now I was at the end of death.

"guh….let..me go!"yell me while try to release her tail from my neck.

"ufufufu..you not give up..fine I give you a reward…I make sure to give you a last pleasure before you suffocate to death.."

The Re-class slowly reached her hand toward my cheeks and pull my face closer to her face. I could see her burning eye from a very close distance.

"make sure…to remember this…you last pleasure."

She then kiss my lips, slowly slip her tongue into my mouth. I can feel her tongou dancing with my tongue very passionately. Her tongue was very cold like, I try to pull her out but she then wrapped her arm around my neck.

"mnn..mnn…you..sure..mnn..are..good"

She then break up the kiss, her cheek become red and she look at me with seductive face while wipe up her mouth.

"…now..die.."

She then strengthen her tail and makes me more suffocate. Just before my vision went dark and I want to realy death nagato and the other was appear, they then shoot the their shell into the Re-class and make her retreat.

"zeppelin, hey wake up!are alright?!"said mutsu who was sitting beside me,I just look at her before fainted and my vision went black.

"oi, zeppelin!zeppelin!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 :**_

" _its was your fault!"_

 _I was in a dream. That time when some Heavy cruiser yell at me I just remind silent. Her eyes was filled with anger, her white pale hand was holding my neck very thigh. The simple word that I can just say is…._

" _sorry"_

" _that's it?!do you think that sorry can't solve everything?!"yell the girl to me._

"… _.."_

" _hmpft!there you are again..silent, is that your own language?!its was your fault that Bismarck big sister got hit and fall into a coma!that was all your fault, you useless, you should die!dieee!"_

 _The girl slap my face before left me. I just remind silent…its all my fault, I was to scaried to launch my plane, if that time I was brave enough to face the enemy._

" _zeppelin..you should blame your selft…"_

" _its was his fault our pride battleship has been fall into a coma..its was his fault that we lose"_

 _ **You are a loser..suffer!suffer more!you just create to be a target!you should not fealing the happiness!sufer,that was you porpuse to live!you should die..no we don't want you to die..we want you to suffer..die slowly, that was you deserve to get..you must make more mistake!more a lot so we can blame you..even you success, we gonna makes you suffer!**_

 _On that dream I saw my selft was falling into the eternal darkness..slowly consume by malice and hate, they eat me slowly and painfully. They laugh every time I screaming and begging and gonna kick and stabme, reap my body and tortured me._

 _ **You are..graf zeppeling!to suffer and got hated by other fleet and the entire world..that was you existence.**_

" _no…you guys wrong…I already improve…"_

 _ **Did you thinking that we care about that?we want to see you suffer..you wrong, you are wrong because you exist,you weak, don't deserve anything, home,friend..you don't deserve that at all!**_

 _Come on…scream!we want you suffer!_

" _no..i wont.."_

 _Scream!_

" _no…leave me alone!"_

 _Scream..scream..scream!suffer..suffer!we want you suffer!_

" _no..pleaseeeee, leave me aloneeeeee!_

 _ **Turk island, some room on the dorm : 0700 hours since the accident.**_

"noo!leave alone!"

Zeppelin was suddenly yell and rampage for unknow fleet that that hearing his scream was gathering in front of his room. It Seems he very suffering as he keep goaning and yelling. his body and clothes was drench by the sweat. all of the fleet was trying to calm him down or wake him up but none of them are working.

"move!what is going on here?!"said nagato, she then rushed entering the room "whats happened?! What did you guys do?!"yell her at the other fleet that holding zeppelin.

"we don't know, when we passing the hallway he already screaming like this!"yell abukuma.

Nagato looking at the kanmusu who was standing on the door and yell at them to leave the room. She then put her hand on zeppelin cheeks, she then stick her forehead to his forehead. She then slowly whisper.

"its okay now...calm down.."

Zeppling become calm and stop screaming. He look some how more better then before, he then fall into slumber. nagato make a big sight before looking at the fleet that still on the room. She then turn her gaze to mutsu who was standing beside her.

"mutsu, I want you to stay here and take care of him for awhile..i still have assignment that I must do first, but I will call Akashi to checks his medical condition"

With that nagato left the room and went out to the office. Mean while mutsu keep sitting near zeppelin, she rub his face and hair just to make zeppelin getting more comfortable. She sweap the sweat that fall on zeppelin forehead with a small towel.

 _ **two hours later**_

zeppelin finally wake up from his sleep and sat on the bed, mutsu then give him some water and then rub his head.

"are you fealing alright?"ask her.

"yes..much better..whats happend to me?"

"you got attacked by the Re-class, you still lucky that we manage to reach you before she manage strangle you to death..you very silly for trying to sunk the Re-class just by you self"

"i am terribly sorry,but if I am not provoke her to chasing me then we all may be sinking…oh that's righ, how the condition of those two destroyer , did they okay?"

"yup..there are fine, but well maybe they need to stay on the dock for three day because we don't have enough instan repair bucket and we still in the middle operation and not mention that the expedition team hasn't come back yet so..we are in the middle of poor condition"

"I see…at least the destroyer is fine…then what about kaga-san, she is fine right?"ask me.

"she is fine, but well she very upset when saw you almost get killed and fainted..well, you probably want to apologize to her"

"yes I will, by the way mutsu-san, where is secretary ship nagato? I want to thanks her that because her voice I can regain my consciousness"

"um..about that she little bit sulky to you and she have many assignment to do, but she must be already forgive you"

"uu..i see"said zeppelin.

After a long chat with mutsu she then left the room because she said that nagato will get into a big problem if she is not around her, mutsu also suggested that I need goes to the dock for docking and repair after Akashi check my medical condition.

 _ **In the radio station room.**_

" _this is secretary ship nagato speaking, turk island to kure base..Ooyodo do you hear me?"_

"… _bzztt..this…bzzt..this is Ooyodo speaking…I cant heard you…ve..cleared…come in turk island..this..kur…bzztt!"_

The radio keep making a buzzing making a big sight before switch off the radio and put the mic on the table.

"there is no use…"

Not far from nagato standing two was yamato the One with white skin and long pony tail hair while wearing a white uniform, short skirt and Hirihoukenten (非理法権天)' kneesock and musashi who was the other girl with white long with two pont tail, dark skin and wearing a bandage as her top out fit and red short skirt.

"its seem some signal has been disturbing the transmitter..until that signal disappear we cant contac the naval distrik…"said nagato.

"should we investigate the source of that signal?"ask yamato.

"I guess we should wait for a little while..our fleet is still need to recover from previous operation and we still doing some expedition to collect more resource, I hate to say this but I guess we cant do anything.."said nagato.

"its nonsense! i am mususashi don't believe that there is nothing we can do…secretary ship nagato, I suggest you to assigned some grub with me as the leader..i make sure that we gonna manage to found the source of that signal and destroyed it at once!"

"calm down musashi…..I realized that this problem cant be ignored, however our fleet is not on top condition, send them into the battle field just make them suffer and and without doubt they will be lost or worse they all gonna sink .. are you ready to bear the responsibility for their deaths?"

Musashi then remind silent, she clench her right hand and teeth "i..i can do it!"yell her.

"don't be fool..there is no way that i will allow such thing"said nagato.

"cih...then what should we do, Do not you realize that this is probably the act of the enemy?!"

"i am very aware Musashi..but, there is now way i will send you into Battle field.. i give you and yamato order to stay on the Base!"

"what?!oh..i see, so you gonna hide me from the out site just like my elder sister..hmpf,so this is the true nature of our navy isn't it?!do you thinking that I gonna listend and do as you say…just to remind you that you wasn't my admiral..you just her secretary!"

The air in the room become very stiff, both nagato and musashi just glare at each other with eyes full of hate and malice.

"…this conversation is done..you both can dismiss.."said nagato while turn her gaze from musashi.

"cih..there you go..running away, did you scare to this musashi until that makes you remind silent?"

"I said is done…you may leave musashi…"

"hmpf…I wont leave until you fullfil my request!"

Yamato look at her sister and then grab musashi hand "musashi, we done here" when yamato want to pull musashi, she remove her hand from yamato grip and glare at her "don't touch me!you don't deserve to stop me, I even not recognize you as my sister anymore!"

"musashi i-"

"don't talking to me!this is not your business..if you have more time why don't you decorate the base huh?you like it righ, when every one praise you and compare you to hotel…..did you remember in the pass who was the most working hard from both of us?i am the one who was get more hitting by shell, torpedo and bomb while you just…you just sitting and docking in the turk just like now!"

"Battleship musashi, I command you to remind silent, you also get punished because you dare to yell at you senior and you sister…you punished is to collect the clam on the beach!"

"..cih…cursed both of you!"yell musashi and then left the room.

"nagato..i am terrible sorry for my little sister rudeness"

"…its fine…."said nagato.

 _ **On the turk island beach : musashi P.O.V**_

 _(that damn secretary ship, how dare she command me to stay on the island rather investigate the source of that damn signal..why I am doing this!collecting this damn clam just because she order me to do it…this navy system is a big shit!)_

I keep mumbling while digging the sand with a shovel. I some how felt very annoyed, how can she keep calm while others was fighting in the front line.

I just don't like it, you know just standing on the beach and watch the other kanmusu going for a sortie and expedition. Its not like me at all, I want to sortie with others too, I want to felt the ocean water and the bullet shell from enemy, I want to crushing the enemy into the dirt with the overwhelming firepower of my main gun, watching them burn and writhle like a meat frying in the pan.

That secretary ship and my elder sister should know that this musashi cant be taken lightly, I gonna make them crying and kneel in front of me.

 _ **End of musashi P.O.V**_

Zeppelin was walking on the beach while holding a shovel and a bucket with him. He was relieve that he just got a light punishment by collecting clam on the beach for dinner to then meet with musashi who also searching clam on the beach.

"umm, excuse me.."said him

"what?!cant you see that I am bussy right now and who are you anyway?"

"my name is zeppelin and i-"before zeppelin before zeppelin finished talking musashi suddenly interrupt him "yeah yeah, what ever..just go away, I am busy right now"said her with cold tone.

"well umm, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything..i just came to collect some clam that all"

"so what?you want me to share my part with you…forget it because I wouldn't do such thing, it was trouble for me and I already tired"said musashi.

"you taking it wrong..but I guess sharing isn't a bad idea though"said me.

"no way!i collect this clam for almost three hours and do you thing that I gonna share my part because you said that it wasn't a bad idea?!

"please calm down..i just said that wasn't a bad idea, I didn't asking you to share you part…but I sugest that we migh work together so we can finish this quickly"

Musashi remind silent, she turn her gaze at him before finally approving a request from zeppelin.

"fine..but I am gonna taking a break and as for you..you better finishing the last part before I come back"said musashi, she then stand up and then leave him on the just remind silent and let musashi disappear from behind bush and tree.

 _ **Two hours later.**_

the heat of the sun almost made me dehydration. Well, luckily I already collect all the shells and the drums is already filled with claim, pluss i also add a little crab in it so we will have an extra dinner for tonigh.

"it seem you already finish isn't?"said musashi who was approaching me and stand beside the drum while holding two can of orange on her hands. She give me one and tell me to drink it, I opened the can seal and we drink together while staring at the ocean.

"sorry for making you collect those clam by your self….I also apologize for being rude and spoke in impolite way"said musashi.

"its fine, anyway thanks for the drink..umm..miss.."

"oh, sorry I didn't introduce my self..name musashi, second ship of yamato class I am very sorry for the trouble that I cause"said her.

"heh heh, well my name is graf zeppelin the aircraft carrier from german..nice to meet you too musashi-san"said me.

We have a little chat for an hour until we decided to left the shore and bring the drum into the kitchen of the was very strong, she can lift up the drom and cary it on her shoulder, I want to help her be she refuse and ignore me.

 _ **Dinning hall,07:00 pm : dining table**_

I sit on the chair of dining table, it was very large and covered with large white table are several plate, fork,and spoon. the table was also decorated by white long candle and flower vas and etc.

"….you are here zeppelin.."said kaga who was just enter the then sit beside me and put some shred on her thigh.

"….."

I felt little akward, there just only two of us on the room and I do not get something that must be discussed to break the silence beatwen us.

"..zeppelin…"

"ah, y..yes kaga-san!"yell me, she then turn her gaze at me and looking at my feet to my hair.

"..i see, you are fine….but, is you body okey?"ask her.

"..um, well I am fine..akashi told me that I just took some moderate damage, out of that I am fine and can return to my duty as soon as possible"said me.

"I see….but still, that was quite foolish of you to attack the Re-class by you self…"said her, kaga then turn her gaze at me "..but still ,you have been working hard…"said her, then she stroke my hair while looking at another direction.

"he he he..kaga-san is this a reward for my effort?"ask me.

"no..rr..well not all of it is…untrue though….."said kaga with a little blush on her cheek, but then she suddenly pinch my shoulder.

"auwwww, kaga-san its very hurt!" yell me.

"this…for making every one worry….."said her and then trun her gaze at other way.

 _ **Mean while :in the deep ocean**_

"guahh…shit..that damn aircraft carrier…I make sure he gonna pay for what ever he done to me…"said Re-class while bandage her arm and legs.

"… _.seems you having…a trouble isn't Re-class…."_

Suddenly a pitch black of shadow was appear in front of Re-class. She bow down to the shadow and look very scaried to it.

"..ma..master!"Said the Re-class, she then bow down in front the shadow. Her voice is little bit shaked and her body was shivering "my apologize master…I fail you…I didn't manage to destroy them…"

" _..fools!..i just give you single task…yet you fail on it…I should kill you now..but considered that you still usefull to me…I will gonna give you a second changes…I want you to find..some important document for me….the humans was hiden it very smart even I cant find it…..if you fail this time I gonna kill you for sure!"_

"..yes..master..i understand.."said the Re-class.

" _good…now leave….."_

The liquit slowly disappear and left the Re-class alone. She clintch her fist and slam some coral with her left eyes got burn again with blue flame.

 _(I gonna..kill him….next time..i gonna reap apart his entire body…)_

 _ **Turk island,07:00pm : turk island shore**_

I was sitting in the sand shore while gaze at the star, they look very beautiful with the light that sparkling by them self and the ocean is also very beautiful with water that refleck the star light, it was very blue and the sound can calming my heart.

"you haven't sleep yet?"said musashi was standing behind me. I turn my gaze at her " no…nope, I don't want to sleep yet"said me, musashi rise her eyebrow then she sat beside me.

"well I will not tell or yell at you to sleep..i am not you mother anyway"said musashi.

"thank you….actualy, I can't sleep because I was having a nightmare"

"you do, is that from the past?"

"nope..i already get used to that one…the nightmare that I have now is more painfull then before,I felt like I want to die at that point even I think sunk will the best option."

"don't said that…you should be grateful because you still alive, anyway I just know about you fighting the Re-class by just your self…. You have some nerve to fight her!"

"hehehe..well, if I don't do that kaga-san will be in the danger"

"I see..well you are doing you best, anyway don't you feeling annoyed, I mean nagato, she punish you even you doing something great like that, don't you felt angry to her?!"

"n..nope, I think its normal,I mean even I do such thing, order are order…I disobey it so its only normal for me to getting punishment by her"said me.

"hey listend..don't you think its little annoyed, I mean she act like she was the leader all the time..she wasn't admiral but yet she act like she was the leader of this navy! i mean don't you felt that she was doing every think just what she likes!"

"that nagato, you don't know are you? In the past at the end of the war she even don't joint the battle! She left my sister and the reminded fleet died while she just sit around watching the other died!"

Suddenly a hand was touching musashi shoulder. Just when musashi turn her gaze nagato was hit her face with her bare hands. Musashi was collapse to the sand floor .she covered the bruised on her cheek.

"if you have problem musashi, then said it, why don't you just tell me face to face rather provoke the other to hate me!"yell nagato to musashi. Musashi then rise up from the sand floor, she then punch nagato face realy hard but nagato seem still to able to hold it.

"yes miss leader, I have _**a lot**_ problem that I want to say! First, I never ever like you! Second I never agree that you become the secretary ship in fact you don't deserve it at all! and the third is because you damn fault he get hurt!"

"enough!"yell nagato, she then kneeling on the sand floor while look down "..its..its not my fault…."said her in a sad tone.

"….musashi-san"

"what?! Mind you own business zeppelin!today I gonna said every thing that I already hold for a long long time!"

"musashi I beg you that's enough..please"said me.

"cih…"

with irritated face musashi leave the beach. Nagato looks very sad in fact I was very surprised to see the figure of Nagato is firm and full of discipline was to shed tears. some thing probably happend between nagato and musashi and that's really bother nagato a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : hate , forgive , the three of us**_

Nagato was sitting in her room while looking at the sunrise throught the window. She look very unpleasant as she remember what musashi said at the shore. Nagato clench her fist like she want to punch musashi face.

"why don't you take a bath?"ask mutsu who just coming back from the dok.

"i..i do it later…"said nagato. She can't hide her sad face from mutsu sight. Mutsu then stand beside her and hug nagato to comfort her. Nagato then wrap her hand on mutsu waist and bury her face at mutsu.

"what wrong..since last night you seems very sad..could it be, some thing has bothering you?"said mutsu.

"…last night..i got a fight with musashi..some how she makes me remember the memory of the past..in the night I have a dream of the day when I can't protect the former admiral and put him into the danger…."

A tears start fall to nagato cheek " hey mutsu….i wonder if I could rewind the time, I want to changes the event from my past, I will changes every thing even I have to pay it with my existend"

"don't said such thing…fate can't be changes, you will keep suffer if you keep thinking about it, you must aware that you are now the secretary ship and it will effect the fleet morale if anything has happened to you"said mutsu.

Nagato then remind silent. She try to calm her self but suddenly the door room was forced open and kaga was standing on the and mutsu quickly stoped from hugging each other, they make a blush and hopefully that kaga don't misunderstood for some thing els.

"what is it kaga?!"ask nagato in a firm tone.

"secretary ship nagato…..this is bad, aircraft carrier zeppelin and Battleship musashi has leaving the Turk naval distric!"

"they what?!"said nagato in a loud voice.

"yes..zeppeling was left this letter that I found in the table"said kaga, nagato then took the letter and read it

 _Dear kaga-san, if you read this message that's mean I already left the Naval district and maybe try to pursue Musashi-san. It's a long story to tell, I will talk it later, please tell this to secretary ship nagato, I am afraid that we maybe need a support as soon as you read this message, please hury! I also afraid that enemy is already making they move_

 _Sincerely  
( Graft zeppelin)_

Nagato squeeze the letter after she read all the text. She also clench her fist and teeth and put some angry face.

"they both are fools! Why don't they listend me and behave as they please! Send the reinforcement immediately, I want all personel that off duty to make group and pursue Graft zeppelin and Musashi at once!"

" but we only have a few unit..the remaining unit probably in a bad shape and need a maintenance, the Naval maybe will put into danger and there also a possibility that the enemy was after this naval base or even worse, they after Yamato" said mutsu.

"..cih..damn! I don't believe this!"yell nagato, she even broke the table on the room by punch it with her fist.

"..then let me chase them.."said kaga.

"no! the H.Q give me an order to prevent the aircraft carrier to taking a medium damage! You duty is to wait until you maintenance is complete..i am sorry but I can't let you to go kaga"

Kaga seem very upset. For a moment the situation become silent. Nagato then make a decision before left the room.

* * *

 _ **Mean while : in the middle of nautical ocean.**_

"why are you following me you fool! You could die!"yell musashi at me " of course I do! Musashi-san we still can prevent any bad thing happened, so lets back to the base and talk this to secretary ship nagato!"said me.

"again, I have enough with her! She can do what ever she want, but I will choose my own path even I have to sunk!"said musashi.

"don't say that musashi-san! I won't allow such thing to happened i will bring you back even that's mean I have to fight you!"said me.

"hmpf..don't make me laugh! An aircraft carrier against a Battleship, are a idiot or something?! Anyway this is my bussines and has nothing to do with you, you don't know nothing!"

"then tell me musashi-san!"

"what?! Hey, don't you realize that you just a foreigner, we just knew each other only yesterday and yet you act like you knowing me and want to know my secret..don't you have any shame?!" yell musashi.

"I do have! But musashi-san….please, lets talk about this first okay?"

" I don't want to talk about it! You better get away or I will shoot you!" musashi point her main turret at me. she think that I will give up by " if you want to do it then do it musashi-san!"yell me.

"…why you..little…gah! you win okay!"yell her "but..this is my problem I should the one who was end it, this is has nothing to do with you….anyway I don't want to turn back! I already have a determination and you can't changes it"

"fine musashi-san..i will not stop you any more, but I have to come with you!"

"cih..do as you please, just stay near me okay!" yell her at me. well of course I accept that because I know it will be the best and also I don't want to be her burden.

* * *

 _ **Turk island naval district.**_

Yamato was sitting on the san shore while stare at the ocean. She took some clam and listend the sound inside it. Mean while kaga was and mutsu was approaching from behind her.

"good morning yamato-san"said mutsu.

"good moring…did you found musashi?"ask her to mutsu.

"nope..not yet, but as soon as we found the trace of them we gonna take them home"said mutsu.

"I see..musashi, I hope she is fine" said nagato with a worry face "some how, there are some odd feeling of the inside of my heart..could it be, there's a danger that coming this way, I wonder"

"its fine…graf zeppelin have anough potential to support musashi, you can rest assure.."said kaga.

"well..is not like I doubt them, however I sense some thing bad may happened..i some how can feel the enemy maybe already making they move"

"well if that time has come, we make sure to drive them away…we need to protect every one, right?"said mutsu.

* * *

 _ **In nautical open water area : 0900 hours in the morning.**_

Musashi decide to lower her speed for saving her fuel so she won't waste it when they got into a battle. Her mind can't become smooth as she always thingking about Zeppelin that follow her behind, every one know that one Battleship and one aircraft carrier is doesn't enough rather it was a foolish idea to begind with.

"say zeppelin, you know this is like a Kamikaze (suicide) mission right? I mean, one Battleship and one Aircraft carrier without a Destroyer or Cruiser ship, don't you think this is a foolish idea?!"

"hmm..you right musashi-san! But, anyway we already here so like you said we can't go back now….haaa..some how I was afraid that this time secretary ship nagato may kill me right now"

"hoo…anyway zeppelin, did you bring any compass fairy?"ask musashi " no I didn't, I though musashi-san did so I just follow you around"

"what? Ah cursed me! I forget to bring one too!"yell musashi " No way, that is mean that we just sail without any direction?!"said zeppelin, both of them get into the despair and cursed each other self.

"what should we do now? How careless of me, i was In hurry so there is no one to notice but to forget such importand thing like that I already fail as a ship and kanmusu!"said musashi.

"…..haa, we can use the sun"said zeppelin.

"i beg you pardon?"

"the sun.. we can use it as a compass to show us the direction, its easy to read the sun as a compass, look the sun was rise from the east and set at west, that's mean the left was the east and right is the west, mean while that's also mean that in front of us is the north and behind us I south"

"..i see…you realy smart aren't you, to think that very quick in this kind situation..man I am sorry to underestimate you "said musashi.

"hehehe..its fine, back in german when they lock me up in the base I got study a lot more then other ship so I proudly claim that I was the smarter among the german navy!"said zeppelin with sparkilng eyes.

"haa….guess I need more study right? I got isolated for a long time and yet what I do is just complaint and grumpy around, ah I am realy embarrassed now!"

Zeppelin make smile as he saw musashi fall into a big despair and regret for what she had done.

* **sfx : piiip piiip piiip***

"enemy plane has been detected! They coming from the north!"yell then get surprised, she look above them and saw a multiple enemy plan was coming to they way.

"I gonna send my talented girl to destroy them!"

"no wait! Zeppelin it will be such waste if you send your plane right now, let me handle this"

"…target has been sighted! Load shanshiki shell at the one and two main turret with a full of elevation!" the musashi main cannon was moving " fire!" the cannon make a big loud sound, huge black cloud and fired a special shell that hitting all the plane at once.

"yeah! Taste the true power of these cannons!"yell musashi " hehehe…congratulation musashi-san" praise zeppelin " well of course! After all I was the second ship from yamato-class, musashi! Those plane are nothing but a bug for me"said musashi.

"that's good to heard anyway we ha-!"

Zeppelin eyes gotten wide open as he saw a lots of enemy vessel was coming from behind them. A lot of destroyer and cruiser was heading to they way.

"musashi-san enemy has sighted from the south!"yell zeppelin.

"wha..damn you-!"

Musashi got hit by a shell. Soon they realize that they already get surrounded by the enemy vessel.

"damn! We got surrounded!"said musashi

" seems we got into a big trouble…how can they manage to find us?"

"it doesn't matter anymore..we just need to smash them at once!" yell musashi as she sail with a high speed to enemy cruiser. I took my arrow and launch my plane as many as I can to protect and support musashi.

However, with only one battleship as the primary power and me become defenless makes the enemy having more power and changes to sunk us.

The enemy was focusing they attack to me. I try my best to evade and launching more plane but the enemy plane was manage to land a bom to me, I got a medium damage and start become unable to navigate.

Musashi realize that I got a medium damage, she quickly sail to me, wrap my left arm around her neck while her hand was support me to stand.

"this is what happened if don't listend to me!"yell musashi at me.

"sorry..but there is no way you can fight without an air support…"

"cih..lets fall back now! We need to run now!"

We manage to escape. Musashi sail with a high speed while trying to evade the bomb and shell that enemy drop and fired toward us.

"hang on there zeppelin..just little bit more!"

The enemy plane was chasing us. I take my last bow and launching my plane to interfere them so they can't follow us. I lost my count for how many plane that I lost, but with this we manage to make ours way so we can escape.

"apparently they had not chased us again.."said me while making a sight "well..we are very lucky you know….now you got injured we need to hide until every thing is clear and we return to Naval Base, but first we need to treat that wound…how can you have a wound even you just got a medium damage?"

"well…you see, I was different from other fleet, if you guys got injured its probably just effect your clothes or makes a bruiser in your skin, however my case was different..if I got injured it will be effect both my armament and my humand body..to put in short I just like real humand"

"..that's must be really hurt, but why some one make a fleet that can be hurt like a normal human, I mean don't you found that really weird?"

"I though so..but that wasn't really matter, all I know its my past as a vessel and the goal that i need to reach..i even don't care anymore about why or how the humand makes me like…all I should know is fighting….just like nagato said"

Musashi rise her left eye bow " what did she said to you?"ask her, I know she will said some thing unpleasant about her if i continue speaking.

"nothing much…"said me.

"come one you can tell me every thing that related to nagato to me…I mean we both hate her right? She always do as she please, pretend to be a leader and act frim from the out side and so soft in the inside.. she annoyed me very badly, I hate a her a lot she-"

I suddenly interrupt musashi " then you are the one who fault musashi-san"said me " excuse me?" musashi turn her gaze at me " you got jealous to nagato so you blame every thing to her" said me. musashi look very unpleasant, she glare at me with a sharp eyes.

"what are you talked about?!"said her in a angry tone while grab my colar.

"like I said musashi-san, you got jealous with nagato so you blame her for every thing without thinking the reason..you want nagato to be hated by every one so you can felt relieve that some one was on your side…."

"cih..so you are really taking her side! That's makes you no different from other fleet!"

"oh I am very different"said me "oh I am really different, I am not like you guys at all and I am not like you…I always put the hate on my shoulder, I never blame every one even the world..i never complaint about anything, if some thing already happened then so be it…I never wonder why and how except its necessary to found out"

Musashi loosen her grib on my colar " you piss me off, I should let you die!"yell her at me " but I don't asking you to save me"said me which makes musashi lost a word, her mouth was shaking as she can't give a reply to my words.

"the reason why they don't take you side is because they know the one who fault is you musashi-san… you blame nagato for unknow reason, it was your fault, you deserve what have you done..you put a difference to other just because they don't take you side, you distrust them so they distrust you back.."

"….."

Musashi can't talk anymore, her face goes dark as her hair bangs cover her eyes. She was forced to remember every thing that she already do to nagato. She some how felt her heart was throbbing very fast, a guilty feeling is finaly reach her heart.

"..enough…."said musashi as she increase her speed.

I don't know what nagato did so musashi hate her so much, however keeping a malice is like keeping a poison in your own heart. It will slowly destroy you until you finaly realize that the malice it selft will break you.

I understand nagato even I don't know what's problem she has throught, however seeing her crying at shore last night has makes me understand that she and me was having a same trouble.

"musashi-san look! There is an island ahead!"yell me while point at some deserted island. Musashi eyes got widen opend as soon she look to the island.

"No…no way!"

Musashi increase her speed until she finaly reach the shore. She lie down on the sand floor while take some sand on her palm. Tuns out it was a deserted Base districk, its really small and there is a lot of rusty building and broken crane.

"what is this place?"

"…this is…" a tears start shed from musashi eyes as she turn her gaze to the intire building " this is my old Naval districk..the first place that I got assigned for, the first time that changes my life and the first time..i meet him"

I look around again, this naval Base was small and look old. But after a while I think this Base can still operationl if I could find the generator room and see if still in a good shape or not then maybe we can contac the Truk Base.

"musashi-san, could you take me to the generator room?"

"why?"

"so I can turn on the power of this Naval base and we maybe can contact the Turk Base and ask them to fetch us"

"umm.."

"musashi-san, please show me the generator room… "

"..no need to asking I gonna show you, just follow me!"

* * *

 _ **Opend coastical water**_

I figure of a lady was appear from under the see. She have two horn with a pale skin, white hair, and a red eyes. She wear a white long dress and metal shaped like colar around her neck.

"..wo-class..status report.."

"yess..midway-sama…we caugh two enemy vessel on the way , one Battleship and one standar carrier…however, they manage to escape from us, we..don't know why they just send two vessel but..i already send a fleet to find and Destroy them"

"good…now go and prepare the others…we need to go to south…my recount plane already spotted a abandon Base..we gonna make it as a temporary base…"

"yes..midway –sama….then please excuse me"said wo-class as she left midway hime look very unpleasant, she summon her rigging and send her plane.

* * *

 _ **Old naval base, old Radio room**_

Me and musashi was enter the Radio room after she smash the door with her fist, well it was lock and not mention the door was very huge but to musashi who broke the door by single blow, damn she must be very power full, better not pick a fight with her.

"we are in, now what's you gonna to do?" ask musashi. I quickly sat in front of the old radio, Its little dusty and covered by a spider web, well this is old place anyway.

I start to click all bottom in the radio and hopefull that its still work and its true, the radio was back online.

"yess! Musashi-san we are online!"yell me.

"good…wait where's the mike?"

"eh.." I got frozen "the mike?"

"you dumb head! There is no use if there is no mike!" yell musashi at me. we start panicking and looking for the mike, however that was useless as musashi accidently step at the mike and broke it.

"musashi-san you idiot!"

"what?! You dare to yell at me like that, its not my fault it was the mike , why its lie down on the floor !"

"haa… now there is now way we can contact the Base..what should we do.."

I start thinking but in the end if we don't have the mike then it was useless, without it the radio was nothing than a junk. Why Radio on naval base doesn't equip with keyboard just like computer. But wait, Computer and radio..i got an idea on my head.

"musashi-san! Is that computer its still working?!"

"what?! Hey we are in middle of tight situation here and you want to play some game in computer!"

"No! its morse code, I can make a morse code from computer and transmit the signal through radio by connected both of them so we can contact the Base!"

"you can do such thing?! I thought you can't be that smart because you don't wear a glasses"

"do every one who smart need a glasses?! even musashi-san who wear glasses doesn't smart at all"

"yeah i- wait did you just said that I am stupid!"

Musashi keep yelling at me but I just ignore her because I don't want to waste the time, anyway there is no fact that show us the people who wear a glasses are smart , am i right ? we can't just judge people by they cover or should I say appreance.

* * *

 _ **Midnight, Old naval base : the Radio room.**_

I was taking a break after I manage to connect the computer with radio. Damn thank god that it works now I just need to wait until the computer to respond and then we can contact the Base.

"haa..i am hungry!"yell musashi.

"well..i have a pocky chocolate here, you want some musashi-san?" offer me to musashi, she took one and I took one. We ate all the pocky until only one left. Musashi stomach still growing, but I also still hungry. She stare at me and hopefully that I will give her the last pocky.

We remind silent for a while but then I slowly pull the last pocky out from the box. Musashi who wants it really badly was suddenly kick the poky box from my hands. I stand and trying to catch the box however musashi doesn't give up yet, she punch me and then grab the box.

"yeahhh!"yell her " first come first serve!"

"oh no you don't!" I jump at her and knock her to the ground, the box was fly in the air as I try to catch it musashi push me so I fall to the ground again. The pocky was come out from the box, musashi stand and open her mouth so the pocky will fall to her mouth. I quickly grab musashi mouth to prevent her for eat the pocky.

The pocky was fall into my clothes. I try to grab it and pull it out from my clothes, just when I hold it on my hands musashi slap it and the pocky was fall into the ground. We fight for the last pocky, we punch and kick each other but suddenly a mouse was coming and take the last pocky.

"oh nooo!"

We both fall to the ground with white skin and gloomy aura around us. in the end the best we way to end the conflick is neither me or musashi got we want.

"…teito…"say musashi " hey zeppelin..have you wonder why I hated Nagato so much?"

"well..yeah"said me.

"…its happened a long time ago, when we arrived here we meet with a man, he was very clumsy and innocent and his name was teito, ah..his was my beloved husband and admiral who put in charge here"

Musashi then told me every thing about what happened in the past, she and nagato was already fighting to each other since they got assigned here, every day they always want show each other which one it's the better, then after a few year has passed musashi married with his husband however not a long enough his husband got a task and she ask nagato to protect him, however fate didn't walk like musashi want, his husband got a injured and fall into a coma after get injured very badly.

"and now…. I keep hating her for not being able to protect my beloved husband…if I can, I want to changes the past and save him, but no matter what I do I can't do it! I want to save him!"

Musashi start crying as she remember how sad she was when saw her beloved husband getting hurt and how much she hate nagato for not being able to keep her promise, in the end the hated it self was taking over musashi and slowly destroyer her.

"musashi-san…please calm down, it wasn't you fault"

"yes it is! I should not trust her!"

I hold musashi hand " please calm down, musashi-san every thing that happened in the past can't be changes, its fine, mistake can be corrected as we stand to our future..more over you should fix you relationship with nagato…you need forgive her to put down all the flame in you heart, she must already do her best to protect you husband, not just you she probably getting hurt as well"

"I guess you right"said musashi as she sweep all the tears with her hand " don't tell anyone that I crying or els, I make sure you to taste my 46 cm cannon if you really said a single word to anyone "

"then please try it"said me.

"i freaking kill you!"yell musashi.

"fine, i promise that i won't tell anyone…anyway,lets cheek if the computer is ready" just when I stand up musashi hug me from the back, I got little startled then she whispering some thing to my ears.

" _thank …you.."_

She let me go and turn her face to other way. she doesn't want me to see her face because now she filled with happiness "y..y..you lucky you know! I never hug any people except my beloved husband….y..you better keep you..ah! forget it!"

I smile, musashi was finaly open her heart and now the last thing to do is make sure she clear her problem with nagato. Anyway now we can contact the base and ask them to fetch us.

* * *

 _ **off shore of the old naval Base, 12 km on coastical ocean**_

midway hime was standing on the top of the water with a lot of abyssal fighter and bomber fly around her , she order the wo class to start attacking the Base. All shell and bomb has been droped and making the base trambling.

"what is going on?!" yell musashi while holding the desk.

"its seem they already found us! damn the computer need to reboot, we need more time, if they keep attacking like this the Base will collapse!"

"..cih, zeppelin stay here! I gonna buy us some time!"

"but, wait musashi-san! If I stay here then who's gonna support you?!"

"its fine! I just need to bough us some time right? If you manage to contact the base then tell me so we can retreat from this place!"

Musashi then left the radio room. She put her rigging and turret before goes to the shore and sail to the see.

"( _I only have a few of explotion and armour piercing shell left and three sanshiki shell…. This is bad, how I suppose to be hold them?!"_

Musashi make a smirk as her face become dark because her bang covered her face " who care, I am musashi, the second ship of yamato class, I will not give up!" yell musashi as she sail forward to the enemy.

Musashi keep fighting as she make sure there is no enemy vessel or plane was passing her. Midway hime start getting angry, she send more abyssal bomber to attack musashi. Musashi got heavy damage, her main turret has broke and her bandage was torn. Her vision start getting blurr as she saw the enemy plane was starting to bomber the base.

" _(I fail….No..it can't be…)"_ think musashi on her head. She felt really guilty that she can't protect zeppelin. She fail and the base was fall into a ruin as the fire was burning every thing and probably zeppelin body too.

She lost her husband, friend, and fail but the top of that the most thing that make her sad is she sending her friend into a death. Now she start imagine zeppelin body who was burn into a fire. How she gonna explain this to every one.

Now she realize maybe this was nagato feels when she fail to protect they former admiral. How hopeless, some how musashi want to slap her self for every thing that she do to nagato, if she have a changes she will as nagato to forgive her even that means she have to knee in front of nagato.

But now she doesn't have any changes at all. two bomber enemy plane was approaching her and ready to drop some bomb at her. She was done for, she pray that at least she will be the last stupborn ship and the last ship that may die.

" _(nagato please forgive me…and you zeppelin..)"_

"musashi!you bastard!" yell nagato that surprise sudenly come out from no where and shoot the enemy plane that want to drop some bomb at musashi " don't you dare to sunk after I got this far just to save you!" nagato wrap musashi left arm around her neck and do some maneuver to evade enemy shell and plane attack.

"all main cannons, full salvo! Fire!" nagato fire her main turret and successfully damage midway hime. Musashi who watching her don't want to lose, she aim her last turret at midway hime and together they fire a salvo to midway hime.

"no..no way…" said midway hime while having a heavy damage after got hit by type-3 shell. She dive into the ocean water to escape a long side with other abyssal.

Musashi and nagato was sail into the shore. Nagato lie down musashi on the sand floor and looking around the Base. Its already destroy thoug she felt a nostalgic felling, however she suddenly remember some thing.

"musashi where is zeppelin?!" yell nagato. Musashi doesn't answer it she making a sad face as she point at the collapse building.

"..zeppelin was in the building…trapped inside the Radio room.."said musashi with full with tears.

"….no way…" nagato was kneeling on the ground. She punch the sand with her bare hand and screaming zeppelin name "zeppelin you bastard, how dare you to die!" she felt really sad to lose her comrade. But suddenly..

"nagato-san…I am not dead yet" said zeppelin who suddenly appear from no where.

"..you..still a live" said musashi as she trying to sit on the sand floor " you..you are in the building..how could you to…survive?"

"hehehe..after you left the Radio room the I manage to send the morse code to the naval base, they probably already send the nearest unit to fetch us..oh and how I can survive, well consider that I am lucky there are a secret exit on the behind of radio"

Zeppelin laugh very load like there is nothing to worry about mean while nagato was standing with dark face. She start smile as she look at zeppelin with blank eyes.

"ufufufu..AHAHAHAH ! hey zeppelin..did you know that I was so worry about you…you are our guest and I don't want to anything to hurt ..to prevent you to disobey order again I will lock you now.

Nagato was walking to zeppelin with a pair of cuff on her hand. She laugh and speak like a yandere girl, zeppelin got scared as he try to run while nagato was trying to chasing after him.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later, Turk island port**_

when we arrived at the headquarters everyone was immediately welcomed the three of us. my sister yamato rushed over to the three of us, she seemed worried about seeing me wounded. She hug me very tighly as she manage to reach me.

"sister what are you doing?!"yell me.

"shut up you idiot! You make me worried so much!" yamato cry, am I really precious to her ? she still love and care to me although I couldn't think of herself as a big sister. She worried of me but this hurt my heart so much.

I was yamato little sister but I always insult her and I even did not hesitate to shout in her face. she cared about me even though I always hurt her so much. She my sister, my beloved one beside my husband and my precious comrade, she love me more than anything.

"sorry sister.." I slowly wrap my hand and hug her back " I am sorry to worried you so much, but I am back now..so I am fine" after a while we embrance each other yamato stop her hug and then she help me to carry me.

I saw nagato was walking away while carry zeppelin. I quickly chase her and shout her name. she turn her gaze and then approach me.

"Batteship musashi..if you have some thing that you want to say then please wait until you got repaired in the dok "

"No..i will said it right now" said me in firm tone. Nagato give a glare as she stood in front of me " I am listening.." said nagato. I look at the zeppelin, he manage to understand me so she slowly remove nagato hand from the back of his neck.

"nagato-san.. I'm still strong enough to walk alone to the dok"

Every one then left us. there just only me and nagato, every thing become really quiet. The sun almost set and the sky color has slowly turn into orange. I take a deep breath before start speaking to her.

I told her every thing about my feeling. I hate her so much from the time we meet and the time we spend on the Old Naval base. On the first time I'm always one step ahead of her, but she slowly surpass me until I finally realize the she was to far ahead of me.

" I see..so this is the feeling that you already keep for a long time huh? Well I am glad that you finally said it" said nagato.

"not only that I want to tell..listend, I am sorry for blame you about what happened to our former admiral" said me. nagato seem's surprise, her eyes was widen open as she taking a little step back.

"I now realize it..the uneasy feeling that I felt is not from my hate to you but my wish to save teito…that time when you come while carry teito body was the horrible thing that I ever saw in my life, on that day I lose everything and becoming hopeless"

"No, listend musashi that time I am really the one who wro-" I suddenly iterrup nagato . she look very surprise when I suddenly hug her. I told her what's happened today, about my feeling when I was fail to protect both the base and my comrade, its really painfull for me and for nagato who always keep that's feeling in her heart she really is strong enough.

"so sorry nagato for not beable to understand you feeling"

"..its okay musashi…I already forgive you.."said nagato.

Today I felt all the weight on my shoulder has been lift up. My heart doesn't feelt hurt anymore, guess its really me who have trouble in the first place. Every thing was clear and I can continue to live like the old time.

Teito may not been here, however I can feels like he was smile as he saw me forgive nagato and nagato forgive me as well. I am not sure when or how, but I can feel it with my own hand when time that the three of us will be together like old time, until that time I will continue to sail on the ocean along side with my comrade and protect the one that really precious to us, isn't that what you always want my beloved husband.


End file.
